<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Tu Solus by AomaSade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016872">Art for Tu Solus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade'>AomaSade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cover-Fanart [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Architect Jensen Ackles, Art, Beer, Cover Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drama, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Light Angst, M/M, Manip, Meant To Be, Protective Jared Padalecki, Rich Jared Padalecki, Romance, Supernatural Meant to Be Challenge, Texas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the <a href="https://spn-meanttobe.livejournal.com/">SPN Meant To Be</a> Challenge 2021 #1</p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Summary:</b> Jensen, an architect, is about to get married to the love of his life, the son of the biggest businessman in town. On his wedding day, Jensen, finds his soon-to-be husband, locked the bathroom in a flaming flagrante delicto, and throws a fit of epic proportions. In a small town like Maple Falls in Texas, the word travels fast and soon he finds that instead of his ex, it’s him facing the backlash from the folks because they are financially obligated to his ex. He’s at the end of the rope, when a billionaire business tycoon, Jared Padalecki, barges into the town on account of personal business and hires Jensen to redo the broken Southern Texan villa, that he claims to have bought for his boyfriend. But it doesn’t stop Jensen from falling head over heels for a man who’s already taken.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cover-Fanart [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Meant to Be Master Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Tu Solus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/gifts">DWImpala67</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first SPN Meant To Be challenge and my first of two prompts. DWImpala67 and I both claimed Hissy Fit and decided to work together. She wrote the splashy romantic comedy Tu Solus and I designed matching cover, banner, chapter headings, dividers and more. Tu Solus is the Latin term for<span class="notranslate"> Only You</span>.</p><p>Warning: Spoilers in art!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Prompt:</b> [Hissy Fit] <em>The night before her wedding, in the middle of an oh-so-smart rehearsal dinner, interior decorator Keeley Murdock chances upon her fiancé and maid of honor in flaming flagrante delicto. Keeley throws the hissy fit to end all hissy fits and storms out. The next day, though, she has to deal not only personally with a broken engagement but also with her business being shut out by folks in a town financially obligated to her ex. Rescue comes in the form of the new owner of the local bra plant. This guy is a hunk but he's also a teensy bit weird, since he hires Keeley to redo the broken-down antebellum mansion he's bought for the woman of his dreams. The trouble is, he's never met said woman. So Keeley dives in and finds that true love can come even to those who throw humdinger hissy fits.</em> [Original story by Mary Kay Andrews]</p><p><strong>AO3:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015732">Fic</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67">Author</a></p><p><strong>LiveJournal:</strong> <a href="https://aomasade.livejournal.com/11052.html">Art</a> | <a href="https://spn-meanttobe.livejournal.com/79804.html">Masterpost</a> | <a href="https://aomasade.livejournal.com/">Artist</a></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jensen's heart is broken because his fiancé cheated on him on their wedding day.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Construction plans, protractors, compasses are Jensen's tools as an architect.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jensen and his friends Steve and Chris meet at the Coffee House.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jared is the owner and head of Stone Avenue Brewing Company - SAB for short.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jensen, who wears a cowboy hat, plays guitar with his friends at the lakeside in the evenings.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jensen sees Jared topless and <em>would give anything…anything to worship at the temple that was Jared Padalecki’s body.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>The renovation work in the mansion is progressing. The library and office area are almost finished.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chad and three of his models show off the new underwear collection.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jared healed Jensen's broken heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jared in the portico of the mansion</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jensen in the library of the mansion</p><p>
  
</p><p>Advertisement for the new SAB beer with cinnamon flavor- Jack‘s Rack</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>As I read the prompt of Hissy Fit, I saw a lonely Jensen in the foreground, looking thoughtfully into the distance. In the center surrounded by greenery is a stately villa.. Jared stands in the background and watches Jensen.<br/>
Hissy Fit reminded me a lot of a screwball comedy and I designed my art in a painting look to give the works of art a romantic flair and a nostalgic touch.</p><p>
  
</p><p>DWImpala67 wanted chapter headings to match the content and a divider with villa and landscape. To make the cover, banner, chapter headings and divider form a unity, I made sure to use three of the same elements: villa, green hills and font. They form the foundation and connect the works of art to each other and to the story. Then, for each chapter, I picked out objects, symbols or figures that matched the content.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I took up DWImpala67's idea to call <span class="notranslate"><strong>S</strong>tone <strong>A</strong>venue <strong>B</strong>rewing Company </span>- <strong>SAB</strong> for short. The three letters fit very well as a brand name for the various beers. Jared is wearing a black shirt in the pictures. He is dark and mysterious. I wanted his beers to stand out from the crowd and embody his essence. So I chose a black background, a distinctive font and arrangement. Only the font color changes according to the type of beer. Finished were the SAB beer labels with recognition effect.</p><p>
  
</p><p>What was funny was that the author and artist were independently thinking of a green label for Jack's Rack. When I read the draft of Chapter 8, I had to smile, DWImpala67 was describing exactly my finished label for Jensen's Cinnamon flavored Beer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Symbolism always plays a big role in my art. The villa is a central element of the story; everything revolves around it. That is why it can be seen on almost all works of art. The symbol of love went perfectly with the story. Jensen's heart is broken in the first chapter and healed in the last. The circle closes. There is a happy ending, in the spirit of Meant To Be.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I created or edited the artwork with PhotoScrape X.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I hope you enjoyed my art post.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>